Forgetful
by TacitPaucity
Summary: What happens when Sakura forgets...certain things. Her boys are there to witness
1. Panties

Lots of things happen when Sakura forgets.

This is what happens when Sakura forgets her...

Panties.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

10 minutes. That was all she had to get ready this morning after Tsunade announced out of the blue they had a mission. She knew in her gut that without fail Kakashi was sure to be late, Sasuke on time, Naruto a little less than punctual and Sai...well Sai just did his own thing, usually turning up on time.

What was plaguing her was that it was laundry day, and since she lived on her own, being a legal adult of 18, she couldn't rely on a forgiving mother to be there to do her laundry for her. The good news was the mission was to only last 4 days, but the bad news was that she didn't have her normal clothes. Her normal clothes were laying in a pile, dirty with blood and sweat from the rigorous training Kakashi had been putting them through.

No, Sakura was certainly not in her normal attire. She felt awkward, bare and completely uncomfortable, even though the outfit was certainly ok for her to walk in, run in, possibly even fight in, there was just a feeling that it was a little too...tight. For her tastes, that is.

She walked down the street of Konoha that lead to the bridge where here team always met, taking her sweet time, especially since she knew that she was more than an hour behind and that even Kakashi would be there waiting, after all they were only training today, tomorrow was the real mission. _'Good, I hope that lazy man is irritated. The script has flipped Kakashi'_ She smirked to herself as she grew closer, making sure her pace was as leisurely as possible. Oh yes she was enjoying the power that came with 'Getting lost on the path of life'

3 pairs of eyes looked over to the form of the slowly approaching kunoichi. One pair of innocent blue eyes bugged immediately and a jaw hit the ground, One pair of onyx eyes slid down her form and back up along with a "Hn", One pair of black eyes looked at the kunoichi with confusion dancing in their depths and a fourth pair of eyes, well one charcoal eye, widened when he peeked it over the edge of his bright orange book, though no one could tell because after all, he is the master of his emotions.

"SAKURA WOAH WHAT ARE YOU-" *BAMM* but he never finished as his teammate decked him in the face for drooling and yelling like an idiot "Dobe" came the insult of the Uchiha, "JUST SHUT IT NARUTO" screamed Sakura, enraged that her outfit hadn't gone unnoticed. She donned a black, v-neck, sleeveless dress that ended right above her knees, with slits in both sides that ended a little higher than mid-thigh. White trimmed the edges of her dress, along with the Haruno crest on her back. Sakura would have been ok with the dress, if the neck didn't cut so low it showed her blossoming cleavage, or if she had a clean pair of shorts to wear underneath her dress. The dress was tight and hugged her curves, she had never felt so bare in her life..._'I hope I don't have to spar today'_ was her thought.

"Alright kiddos lets see what you've got" ordered Kakashi as he kept his eyes secretly glued to Sakura, even though it looked like he was nose deep in his book. _ 'Dammit, it's never my day!' _seethed Sakura "ALRIGHT I'M GOING TO TAKE YOU DOWN KAKASHI-SENSEI BELIEVE IT!" Roared the blonde as he lunged at Kakashi, thus starting an all out brawl between the 5 shinobi.

Naruto lunged at Kakashi as usual, right away he deflected the attack and went on the defensive as Sasuke sent his vicious attacks at him _'__Well this shall prove a challenge'_ thought Kakashi as he once again dodged an ink lion and another Naruto clone, causing the clone to fly by him and land into the real Naruto's face, ass first. "Alright kids, now that's a new take on 'Kiss my ass'" Chuckled their ex sensei.

"Ugh Kakashi!" yelled Sakura, splitting the earth with her fist, a harsh wind was caused by the sudden shifting and as all the men in the area jumped into the air to view the kunoichi and her next move, all of them froze in mid-air. Creamy, ivory, shaved legs led to also shaved thighs and they led to something else that was neatly trimmed; and pink. It appears that not only was Sakura's normal outfit in the wash, so were her shorts...and panties.

The never silent blonde landed with a loud thud and a superb nose bleed, stuttering like an idiot. The Uchiha landed with the grace he always possessed, a deep blush stained his cheeks as he refused to look at the kunoichi who stood in her fighting stance. The teams eldest stood looking impassive, but underneath his mask he was sweating, mouth open and nose bleeding. The ex-root member stood looking as impassive as ever, with a slight tint to his cheeks he opened his mouth to comment with a fake smile "Well it looks like the drapes-" but he didn't finish before a hand was clapped over his mouth by a cherry red Naruto, hissing he said "Sai if you want to live, dont say a word!" loud enough so the pinkette could not hear him.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

After practice was over, all lay panting in the grass. The boys splayed out in the grass without a care, the lone girl of the team sat with her legs under her, making sure to cover her naughty bits, thinking she still had something to hide. Then without warning, Sai comes over and sits next to Sakura with his brush and paints, Sakura notices this and asks why he's using all the different shades of red and pink. "Well you see I noticed something during training..." at this, the rest of the boys of the team whipped their heads in Sai's direction_ 'DON'T SAY IT. DON'T SAY IT. DON'T SAY IT'_ running through all of their minds, hoping to hell Sai didn't utter the words that would surely put all of them in an early grave.

"Well you see, I have noticed that while you exert yourself during our spar...a certain part of you turns a beautiful shade of pink. A shade I would like to use" not understanding the blush Sai was giving off, Sakura sported her own blush thinking for once he was paying her a compliment about her hair or skin. "Well...what..is it Sai?" She questioned ever so shyly, smiling sweetly. This little smile scared Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke who stayed a good distance away but kept a keen ear on the conversation, dreading what was to come.

"Your lips" came his simple reply.

Naruto gave a comical gasp, shriek and fainted with a nosebleed.

Kakashi slid his eye up from his book, then back down.

Sasuke blushed, "hn"ed and turned to walk away.

Sakura cocked her head to the side confused, furrowed her eyebrows with "Uhmm thank you, I'm glad to see that you're finally giving compliments"

_'You have no idea'_ was the simultaneous thought of a dobe, a teme and a copycat.


	2. Shoes

Lots of things happen when Sakura forgets.

This is what happens when Sakura forgets her...

Shoes

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"AHHHHHH soo good" let out a very relaxed kunoichi as she relaxed into the wonderous hot springs, loving that for once not one thing had gone wrong on the mission with her teammates, resulting in the 5 ninja being done early. Finishing early meant that they had one whole day of relaxing, if their team leader allowed it; He didn't have much of a choice.

This led to Sakura's current position, leaning on a heated, smooth boulder on the side of the hot springs where she let her stress melt off of her like sweet chocolate in the heat of the torrid sun. Flushed pink, creamy skin was barely visible as the girl was submerged as much as possible; Soaking as much skin as she could in the beneficial minerals of the spring. Bubble gum pink hair started to curl on the ends as her fingers pruned and her thoughts began to slow, a sharp mind becoming dizzy from the heat.

"SENSEEEEI WHAT IF SOME WRINKLED, BALD, FAT AND-AND UGLY PERVERT TOOK SAKURAAAA!" Whined the ever energetic blonde, flipping all over the place with his worries of "WHAT IF SHE DROWNED" and the occasional "BU-BUT-BUUUUT SENSEEEI" as the hyperactive, knucklehead desperately tried convincing Kakashi that indeed Sakura had been gone too long and she needed some good rescuing. No it absolutely had nothing to do with the fact that his teammate was probably wishing he could rescue her...or the fact that she might be a little naked. Ok, completely naked.

*Siiigh* "Naruto, I told you already" started the annoyed copy nin "Sakura is a capable kunoichi and you rushing in there while she is...*ahem* in her..vulnerable state, would not go over well with her" as he finished, Naruto was about to protest as Sasuke decided to tune in with "Kakashi, Naruto just wants to see Sakura naked", a simple but blunt statement that left the blonde with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, soon challenging the Uchiha to a fight.

"Perhaps you do have some balls after all, hmm?" Sai, putting his ideas in now, stated with his usual fake smile and some genuine amusement. "GAAAH ALL OF YOU ARE PERVERTS!" shrieked the outraged boy, "Ahh we are not. You see, we are merely men making observations about a pervert" said Kakashi, fighting his amusement at his ex-students face. "WHAAAAAT! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY TEAMMATES YOU CRACK POT!" yelled Naruto as he pointed his finger in Kakashi's face, said copy nin merely kept his usual droopy stare. Without even blinking Kakashi grabbed said blonde's finger and flipped him over his spiky, silver hair and into the floor; Face first. Groaning in pain, Naruto lay still on the ground, he knew that it wouldn't have been possible to avoid even if he DID see it coming, which he didn't; Pervert or not, Kakashi was too fast.

"Maybe we should let the Dobe go see what Sakura is doing" stated the ever stoic Uchiha, continuing with "It might just prove entertaining eh, Kakashi?" Finishing with a smirk as his eyes slid over to Sai, who in turn caught his idea and tried to start the blonde up again with "Yes. If you don't have the balls to rescue Sakura then I'm sure Sensei would love to." Before the rest of the words could get out of his mouth, Naruto shot up from the floor and bounded down the hall with a "WE'LL SEE WHO SAVES SAKURAAAAA" as he disappeared into the dimly lit halls of the inn and towards the hot springs.

HOT SPRINGS...

"Maybe it's finally time to get out, I have been in here for a while now" the now very pink kunoichi stated to herself "I'm sure the boys must be wondering where I am by now" she stated with finality as she gathered her resolve to leave the heavenly hot spring and return to reality. As fate would have it, she indeed had the right idea about her teammates wondering for at that very moment her blonde haired friend ripped back the screen door with a yell of "GET YOUR HANDS OFF SAK-ura..."

With the last three letters slipping past Naruto's lips, a couple of things happened. They happened indeed.

1: Sakura's first reaction, flushed from the heat and head dizzy, was not to yell. Not to hit. Not even to throw the nearest boulder. But to stand up, ass as bare as the day she was born

2: After Sakura stood, Naruto hit the floor with a cherry red face, nose bleed and out cold from sheer embarrassment/pleasure of seeing his treasured cherry blossom's...treasures

With Naruto's head hitting the hard, unforgiving ground, blood spurting from his nose and Sakura in a daze, several things happened. They happened indeed.

1: Sakura set herself in motion, moving so fast it looked as if she were flying, stopping only to place a well rounded kick to Naruto's head

2: Kakashi, Sasuke and Sai, all curious to see the events that were sure to unfold, all gathered near the opening of the springs, a little ways away from the doors, to wait

3: Fate was again, not on the pinkette's side as she rounded the corner, her still flushed and dripping wet body created pools under her feet as she ran...thus causing a slip-n-slide; Flustered, wet kunoichi style. Sakura plowed into her 3 other team members.

There she sit, on her ass, legs spread, towel agape. For poor Sakura in her daze and hurry to put her towel on, forgot her shoes, causing her to slip.

Now a copy nin, teme and emotionless man were thinking

1: Never let Naruto rescue Sakura again for the sake of amusement

2: What Sakura looks like naked is no mystery now

3: Am I liking this?


	3. Bra

Lots of things happen when Sakura forgets.

This is what happens when Sakura forgets her...

Bra.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It had been about a month now since the incident at the hot springs and the members of team 7, except Sakura of course, seemed to have forgotten the little mishap. Well they put on good faces when in Sakura's presence, which was basically all day, every day, but all the men had Sakura's naked, matured body burned into their minds. They might not have spoken about it, but 'it' was there, a huge elephant in the room; A huge PINK elephant. Yes it seemed there were many things on team 7 that were hard, and ever since that day...4 more hard things were added to team 7.

The days in Konoha were beginning to fade from hot to cool and soon it would be downright cold. Today was one of those days Sakura loved and one of those days Sai did not, obviously due to the fact that he wore half of a shirt. Today is one of those days that the summer heat starts to fade and a cool breeze flies through the village, adding a slight chill, but not enough for a change of clothes. Today was also, once again laundry day, putting the pink haired kunoichi in a difficult place; She had enough clean clothes to go for a while and yes, clean panties as well. Today was one of those days that Sakura needed to wash her pajamas and bras, but alas, she could not for she had to meet her team for breakfast.

Deciding it would be alright for her to go without for just one day, the kunoichi donned casual attire consisting of a light pink tank top and simple black shorts. Walking down the street, the girl rejoiced in the slight heat but shuddered as a wind crept upon her and forced the hair on her arms to stand on end "Damn this wind is chilly, maybe I should risk running late to go change" the girl pondered to herself but before she could decide she heard a certain voice. "SAKURAAAAA HEY SAKURA YOU WALKED RIGHT BY US! YEAH OVER HERE SAK!" It seems heaven decided for her because she was caught mid-turn in a bone crushing hug by none other than the number one hyperactive, knucklheaded ninja himself and being dragged to a place she had only been a few times before and before she could fully get her breath back, she was being set in a booth. This booth was seated by a large window, a large window with no glass to keep the chilly breeze at bay, this booth contained Kakashi and Sasuke on one side, Naruto and Sai, with the pinkette in the middle, on the other.

"UGHH NARUTOOOOO" hissed a slightly annoyed Sakura "get. on. the OTHER SIDE YOU IDIOT!" When she fisnished, her friend gave a sheepish smile and seemed to understand that he was on thin ice so he quickly ran from the table, grabbed a free chair, placed it at the end of the table and seated himself. Just then a chilly breeze floated through the window pane and on team 7 and Sakura immediately noticed the temperature drop in her tank top, wishing she had gone back to her apartment to change. All of the men at the table noticed their female team member shiver at the breeze, they also noticed her rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm herself as another breeze blew in, in turn this caused the men to take notice of certain things. These certain things just happened to be Sakura rubbing her arms for warmth, which lead to the men noticing Sakura's state of dress, which also lead the men to notice that there were two little hardened peaks under their female teammate's shirt. WAIT THERE WERE WHAT?

Performing a quadruple take, the ever perceptive Naruto managed a stuttered "S-s-s-s-s" before he flipped back in his single chair onto the floor. Remembering the incident in the hot springs, he calmly picked himself up and composed himself the best way he knew how "What was that? Are you ok Naruto?" questioned the pink haired girl who looked a little worried, or maybe it was agitated. "He is quite alright, he was simply giving notice to how hard your-" *SLAPPP* The blonde ninja being discussed promptly slapped a hand over a now confused Sai's mouth who was giving him quite the blank gaze. "HEHE" sheepishly giggling while desperately trying to come up with something, Naruto spit out the most logical thing he could come up with "I was just noticing how hard you're rubbing your arms, are you cold Sakura?" He put on the best worried face he could and hoped to hell that she bought his fake concern and didn't notice his other two teammates glancing at her chest.

With a simple "hmm" and a nod as his confirmation, his attention was stolen by Sai who was now removing his hand and then to Kakashi who was clearing his throat and to Sasuke who was uncharacteristically looking quite flustered and adjusting his position. Naruto knew his face had to be cherry red, Sasuke coming in second place with a decent blush and who knows what his sensei was hiding under that mask _'Probably the biggest nosebleed ever, that pervert'_ inwardly cringing as thoughts of Kakashi giggling like an idiot and bouncing around saying "Sakura's boobies!" Popped into his head, _'Man I sure did learn something from that Pervy Sage!'_ Once again he cringed inwardly. With his thoughts centered on Kakashi, he dragged himself back to reality to look at said man, at it first seemed like he had his eyes glued to his Icha Icha but when Naruto followed the path of his eyes, and realized that said man had his eyes glued to the little puckered peaks of Sakura's breasts. Then his eyes wandered to Sasuke, who was sipping his hot tea, again Naruto thought he was looking somewhere else, and then he realized that the ever stoic Uchiha was glancing to his little team member as well.

"No Shit" was silently whispered but four pairs of trained ninja ears caught it and all heads whipped to Naruto who at that moment was looking to his team leader and team asshole. "PAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHA I CANT BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT!" Everyone was perplexed as glances were exchanged and thoughts kept silent as their blonde friend continued to laugh until he was sated. Their food soon came and the silence was kept except for the occasional snigger Naruto let loose, and Sakura, being impatient for him to explain, if he was even planning to, and very easily irritated soon demanded he share what he seemed to be trying to keep to himself "GAAAH WILL YOU JUST SPILL IT ALREADY"

"Nipple" he instantly corrected himself "I mean..Nope!" Instantly glaring at Sasuke who actually let out a snort of laughter followed by a smirk, Sakura remained oblivious and followed with "Naruto, did you hit your head?" A seemingly concerned and annoyed look on her face "Again" she finished. "Maybe this little nip in the air has made it hard for Naruto to think eh, Sasuke?" Questioned Kakashi, an obvious smirk accompanied his questioning voice laced with innuendo which caused Sasuke to scoff "Training with us doesn't even cause you to look up from that book but this does, how pathetic Kakashi" his insult had the desired effect as he took notice of his ex sensei's slightly stiffened back. "Ahaha I'm sure I dont know what you mean" said man reached behind his head to rub the back of his neck, still nervously laughing. "What? What are you talking about?" Questioned Sakura, who was utterly lost and hopelessly confused, Naruto started laughing again and turned a bright red.

It was then Sai decided to make a comment. Let us note it is never a good thing when Sai decides to comment, but nonetheless each member of team 7 turned their heads in his direction to listen. "Telling the truth to make better friends is right is it not, Sakura?" _'OH SHIT OH SHITOHSHITOHSHIT DO SOMETHING'_ was the simultaneous thought of Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi as Sakura answered "Of course Sai, it is always important to tell the truth" becoming intrigued at what he could possibly say. It was then Naruto jumped into action, aiming to shut his emotionless teammate up and saving him from being pounded into next week and a day.

It was then a couple of things happened. They happened indeed.

1: Naruto leapt from his seat to clamp a hand down on Sai but on his way he knocked over a cup of ice water

2: This cup of ice water splashed Sakura and a shriek confirmed it splashed her braless chest

3: Sai continued his comment, arm keeping Naruto from continuing his assault

"Sakura I can see your nipples, they are pink" He let out with a small fake smile. Naruto's eyes bugged out and he let out a gasp, not being able to breathe due to his intense laughing, and fell backwards in his chair. Sasuke's eye twitched and he smirked. Kakashi pretended he wasn't desperately trying to control his laughter or paying attention to see what would happen next, being the smart man he was.

*BAAAAM* A chakra laced punch was successfully landed to Sai's face and then the pink haired kunoichi stormed off, extremely pissed and randomly punching, kicking and screaming at anything or anyone in her way along the path back to her house.

1: "Ow" was uttered by all the male members of team 7 aloud that day

2: Days with a chilly breeze were definitely not favored by Sai

3: Days with a chilly breeze just became a new favorite of a Dobe, a Teme and a Copy nin

A/N:

This is for the reviewer who said he/she would like to see how I would handle Sakura forgetting her bra.  
I'll consider any particular prompt you guys might want to read! Thank you so much for the reviews


	4. Sense of smell

Lots of things happen when Sakura forgets.

This is what happens when Sakura forgets her...

Ex-Sensei has an amazingly keen sense of smell.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It was another cool day in Konoha as civilians and shinobi alike scurried through the streets, each having somewhere to go or something to do. Sakura Haruno walked along the street, casually reading a romance novel that had indeed captured her attention. The plot was simple enough; In the beginning there was a simple attraction between a teacher and his student, but as Sakura's fingers flipped the pages and her eyes danced along line after line, the plot thickened and the teacher, along with his student, felt an undeniable attraction. With page after page, their relationship increased to the point of...taking things to the next level.

As she progressed into her reading, the girl realized that she was going to be late to practice if she didn't start in the right direction, so she changed her course and proceeded to the training grounds; Never once taking her eyes off of the pages. As she was arriving to the clearing, Sakura's characters had just finished professing their love for one another in a passionate moment, as Sakura sat down with her nose buried in her book, her characters were embracing one another in complete love.

"Listen up, today we'll be watching one another spar" Kakashi announced and made sure that all of his team members were paying attention, even Sakura looked up from her book. "I have already decided that Naruto will spar with Sai and we will watch. Naruto, this will be good for you, Sai is a long-range fighter and you need some experience" he stated in a somewhat disinterested tone as his eyes lingered on Sakura, who was by this time completely locked on her book once more

"AWWWWW WHY DO I HAVE TO FIGHT HIM? Can't you spar with me sensei?" Badgered the extremely loud blonde, "What's wrong, are you afraid I will once again prove I am more of a man than you?" Questioned Sai, who provoked an enraged answer of "WHAT?! YOU? NO WAY, YOU WANT A FIGHT, THEN I'LL GIVE YOU A FIGHT!" With this statement, Naruto lunged towards Sai who was already letting his paintbrush dance across the scroll he held as Kakashi let out a sigh with "You always have to go, even before I say start" muttered loud enough for the men to hear, if they weren't already engaging one another that is.

Feeling bored with the monotony of Naruto's empty threats and Sai's constant comments filled with 'Balls' this and 'What you're packing is more insignificant than the weapon I'm throwing at you' that, he would've given attention to his next option, Sasuke, but that was no good considering that the Uchiha was on bed rest for making a rather blunt comment that the hokage did not like one bit. His next choice for entertainment was his only ex-student that happened to be a female, walking over stealthily he noticed that she was totally encompassed in a book, and being the ever curious copy CAT nin he was, he decided to investigate.

**_"Oh please sensei...touch me. I-I-I need y-yyou..down..there"_** The innocent character begged her sensei in her book, the scene becoming quite steamy between the two as they finished a certain make out session that left the pink haired kunoichi's heart speeding up and a very light throbbing to pick up in her lower abdomen. She could not stop her eyes as they roamed line after line, the scene becoming more erotic with each word and with each visualization the kunoichi had of that happening to her. The heat increased slightly as she imagined herself being kissed breathlessly by a mysterious man without a face, she began to think _'What if...'_

Slowly and gracefully landing behind his female comrade, who now had her back perched against the trunk of a tree and her legs propped up and book open, Kakashi wondered what could be that interesting that it had dulled his brilliant student's mind and had allowed him to so noisily, in his opinion, sneak up on her. Without alerting her, the copy nin edged closer until he was crouched close behind the pink haired woman, but as he was about to make himself known something happened.

It was one of those days in Konoha that the wind decided to blow. The wind decided to blow right in Sakura and Kakashi's direction, and on that breeze a beautiful, musky scent drifted into the copy nin's oh-so sensitive nose, a nose so sensitive it was even acknowledged better than Kiba's. Breathing in the sweet, musky scent once more, Kakashi realized immediately that it was the scent of arousal; A certain sweet blossom's arousal. _'I...I..Wow. I am surely surprised that Sakura would ever find herself in a position like this in public...I wonder what she's thinking about, or better yet...What's in that book'_ As Kakashi pondered this to himself, his sweet team member was also pondering to herself, albeit about something completely different.

No, she couldn't be. No, she can't. _'This is wrong...he's my ex teacher and he would never...touch me..caress my skin...or lick..'_ Her thoughts raged on about her sensei, it was this book. This book led her to have perverse thoughts about her teacher and his strong hands; his long, talented fingers; what lay underneath that mask. As her thoughts continued, another breeze drifted into the clearing, blowing past Sakura, on Kakashi and into his nose, revealing a spike in the female's arousal. He could no longer take it, he had to know what she was doing to work her body up to this, he must distract himself with scaring her or making conversation before all he can do is find that source and inhale as deeply as he could.

"Yo" was what he chose as his greeting and he rejoiced in the reaction he got, a nice "eep!" accompanied with "Kakashi! What are you doing?!" but then another breeze blew and his nose twitched as he caught the sweet new scent that had once again spiked. _'What is she thinking? Am I the cause of this?'_ He inwardly questioned as the pinkette herself was waging an inner battle to desperately calm her nerves. _'OH NO, don't think about how sexy his voice is! Don't look at his eye, look down! NO NOT THAT FAR DOWN! GET OUT OF HERE!'_ She panicked and could not form a single coherent thought, so her only reaction was to flee, no matter how idiotic she may have looked to Kakashi.

"EHEHE Sorry Kakashi! I have something to do at my house before we go to the new restaurant tonight" She called out as she snapped her book together and slipped it into her pouch "TELL THE BOYS I'LL BE THERE TONIGHT" She called over her shoulder as she made the fastest retreat the silver-haired man had ever seen. The man quietly wondered to himself what happened to make her run away and what caused her to become so aroused, unknowing that as he relaxed in the shade of the tree and lingered in the sweet, musky scent that was still remaining, Sakura was on her way home to relieve herself of her problem before having dinner with her teammates.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

The evening was quite uneventful, Sakura was more than an hour late due to an insatiable urge that seemed to pop up when she thought about a certain shinobi. Arriving just as the plates for dinner were being cleared away, the female member of team 7 sat down at the table next to Naruto and across from Kakashi and Sai. After apologizing to her team and with an "AWW YOU'RE FORGIVEN SAKURA! IM JUST HAPPY YOU'RE SITTING NEXT TO ME" uttered by none other than the loud mouth blonde and a well placed punch, Sakura looked across the table to Kakashi, who was giving her a strong gaze under his half lidded eye, and down to an outstretched hand that held a dessert menu.

"OHH COME ON KAKASHI-SENSEI YOU HAVE TO ORDER DESSERT!' Exclaimed the jovial blonde who was giving an awfully good impression of a pouting 5-year-old. "I believe sensei does not prefer sweets, Naruto" Sai stated in his monotone voice with a fake happy smile, "Yes, you are right Sai" was Kakashi's simple reply. "Oh come on, there has to be SOMETHING that interests you!" Naruto stated/inquired with his usual bubbly tone, "As a matter of fact, yes" With this the copy nin turned his attention to the bubble gum haired woman sitting across from him, "What interests me is...the content of Sakura's book"

Promptly choking on the water she just received, Sakura's eyes were wide as they became glued to Kakashi's lone, charcoal orb. Naruto, having the attention span of a 5-year-old, gave up on the new topic and turned to ask Sai what he was going to choose that night, leaving his other two teammates to gaze at one another. "I-I don't know what you mean Kakashi.." Sakura carefully ventured, wanting to find out just how much Kakashi had found out about her book and little fantasies. "It seems you have an affinity for romance novels too eh, Sakura?" He questioned, the smirk evident in his tone as a vein popped on Sakura's forehead "Tell me, what did you have to take care of that caused you to leave so suddenly today?"

That was it. Last button pushed...3...2...1.. "GRRRR YOU PERVERT" Growled an enraged kunoichi as she launched her hand across the table, directed towards Kakashi's face.

After Sakura took a swing at Kakashi, some certain things happened. They happened indeed.

1: Kakashi easily caught Sakura's hand, the force in which it was stopped caused her fingers to spread

2: The copy nin leaned forward and gently let his cloth-covered nose caress Sakura's index finger, inhaling deeply

3: Naruto took this time to speak

"SOOOOOO sensei...have you found any sweets you would like to try tonight?" Questioned the knucklehead, desperately hoping Kakashi had chosen something so they could order. With a calm and deep baritone that caused the pink haired kunoichi to shiver, the silver-haired nin replied "Why yes Naruto, I smelled something delicious I would like to taste" with a slight eye crinkle and deep gaze that had Sakura's head spinning. _'OH MY GOD HE CAN SMELL ME'_

With that last thought and a "WOOHHOOO what is it? whatisitwhatisit?" From Naruto, some things happened. They happened indeed.

1: Sakura's face went from her natural peach color to deathly pale

2: Sakura's face then went from deathly pale through ten different shades of red

3: Sakura then proceeded to fall backwards in her chair, passed out.

This is what happens when Sakura reads her novel in public, in training no less. This is what happens when Sakura is in a rush and forgets to wash her hands before meeting her teammates. This is what happens when Sakura forgets that Kakashi has an amazing nose.

1: At least it's not me on the floor this time

2: Have I ever seen Sakura pass out?

3: Am I enjoying this?

4: Can't believe Sasuke missed this

Were the thoughts of a Silver haired pervert, a Dobe and an emotionless man.


	5. Always Watching

Lots of things happen when Sakura forgets.

This is what happens when Sakura forgets her...

Sensei Is Always Watching.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTT

It was a cool, lovely night in the forest of Fire country. Tonight was especially beautiful; The stars seemed to be shining brighter than they had all year, the sky was a deep pool of inky black, the silver stars shining in place, like swimmers treading water in the midnight sky. Team 7 was now stationed in the forest, returning from a mission, deciding to stop and make camp before continuing towards home in the morning.

3 Tents and 2 bed rolls were spaced throughout the campsite, Naruto, Sai and Sasuke occupying the tents and the bed rolls belonged to Sakura and Kakashi. The team leader always preferred a bed roll, claiming to find comfort in the night sky when sleep avoided him; The team's only female member did not bring her tent on this mission because she had not thought it necessary, for they didn't even leave Fire country. Snoring could be heard if one entered the camp; Very loud snoring. All members were sleeping; Save for the ninja who was keeping watch.

*Fidget* *Toss* *Fidget* *Turn* *Incoherent string of curses* It was between 1 and 2 in the morning when Sakura realized with a huff that she should just give up trying to fool herself into thinking that she was tired, she simply Was. Not. Tired. Dammit. All day and all night the young kunoichi had been troubled; She'd been troubled on her mission as well. Sakura could not stop thinking about Kakashi and his words at the restaurant and how the situation made her feel; She wasn't able to question anything because they had been summoned to receive news that they were going on a mission; A mission that was now complete

Her mind kept racing and running over the words that had deliciously slipped from his tongue...He'd found something he'd wanted to taste. _'Did he mean me?'_ She pondered to herself, positive that she already knew the answer and she was fooling herself if she believed anything different. _'But why would he say that?'_ She was desperately searching for answers now,_ 'He had to have done it for my mortification'_ she finally concluded, but her mind still would not rest. She lay there thinking to herself; Thinking again, _'What if?'_

The young woman's mind began to run rampant with thoughts of her latest novel, except this time the situations, that were often cliché, were about her sensei; Her sensei with her. She imagined her sensei,_ 'NO, EX sensei' _she reminded herself, to be a sensual man, a gentle lover who would maybe act as the characters in Icha Icha often did, she hoped so and then again, she hoped not. She thought of the ways he would, could and should touch her, how his strong, but calloused from years of shinobi work, hands would hold her and send tingles up her spine as he whispered sweet notions of love into her ear.

*SNNNNOOOOOOREE* was heard from a particular blonde's tent, signaling that he was obviously asleep as Sakura gave the biggest eye roll in the history of annoyed women. She continued to toss and turn, her thoughts still centered on the silver haired shinobi..dangerous..shinobi. His voice, his deep, smooth voice and tall frame; his biceps as he hauled himself up on a cliff's edge with just one hand...The pinkette's thoughts continued to rage like a forest fire as another heat continually started to get stronger within her.

Sakura knew this was wrong..She knew it. Sakura could not help herself, her thoughts were running wild and her mind refused to let her rest; She could not sleep until she became tired. She felt hot all over, thinking about Kakashi and his hardened body and what transpired a couple of days ago had her worked up and she felt hot; She had to find a way to cool down. Looking around, Sakura made sure she heard the telltale signs of the annoying blonde's sleep; She crawled out of her sleeping bag and over to Sasuke's tent to strain her ears to hear his light snoring and repeated this action with Sai.

Returning to her bed, she lay down as quietly as possible, quite proud of herself for barely making any sound. Finally looking up and around at the treeline, making sure Kakashi was still with the pack patrolling the perimeter, she felt at ease with what she was about to do. Relaxing her whole body, the young woman let her mind finally run as free as she wanted; Imagining the jonin with his shirt off, sweaty and training, muscles flexing with every graceful leap or flip.

Slowly she ran her slim fingers through her soft, pink locks, imagining that they were strong, male hands instead. Her hands moved down to her neck, and slowly to her chest, and as her hands landed upon the soft mounds over her shirt, she arched skyward. Slowly her adept fingers squeezed gently, giving herself what she knew she loved, she imagined Kakashi's hands kneading her soft flesh and wondering if he would enjoy touching her as much as she was loving being touched by him; Well at least imaginary him.

Sakura's pelvis started to move in circular motions as her sweet center began to pulse with every rub or grasp she gave to her own breasts, she let out a little gasp and a jerk of her little hips as she took hold of her own little nipple between her thumb and forefinger. The young woman was sure that if anyone were to look upon her, they would surely be able to see her little hardened peaks beneath the frail cotton night-shirt she wore as she lay beside the dying fire.

Her need was growing as one hand kept up the kneading and tweaking of her nipple and the other made its way south. Ghosting over the flat and toned stomach that was her own, her hand came to rest on the hem of her thin night-shirt. Lifting it up just enough so that her hand could caress the soft skin of her stomach and continue down, towards her real goal; Her shorts. Grasping the hem of her shorts, she pulled them down until they were gathered at her ankles. Slowly, she allowed one finger to rub herself over her panties, gasping as she felt how wet the mere thoughts she'd had about Kakashi had made her.

Thoughts of Kakashi still continued running through her mind as her finger traced over her little nub. She could no longer tease herself, removing her panties, Sakura began to trace her finger up and down the length of her slit, coating her finger in her own essence as she trailed upwards once more to begin rubbing her clit. Desperately trying to be quiet as her fingers slowly moved back and forth over her own little button, Sakura bit her lip to stifle her moans, imagining the whole time that her hand wasn't her hand at all.

Working her hand faster, Sakura built herself up to orgasm in record time with thoughts of the mysterious copy nin, but she held off. Letting her sweat slicked body relax just a bit as her finger slowed to a lazy rhythm, she sank a single digit into her tight passage. Letting out a heavy breath was the only thing she could do, she could barely hold back her moans; Biting her lip so hard it bled. She saw him above her; Licking, touching, rubbing, finger fucking her. All of what his talented body and mind could do to her kept swimming in her head as she imagined him pleasuring her.

She began to increase the speed of her single digit, soon adding a second one as she began to make a beckoning motion with her fingers. Opening her mouth in a silent cry, wishing she could call out his name as she neared her end; She felt it coming. She felt this volcano of desire start to bubble faster and faster and in no time it was erupting straight through her soaked fingers stroking her spasming pussy intently, straight through her hardened little clit and straight through her whole body, going through her abdomen, chest and ending in her head.

Bliss. As she came she let out "Sensei" in the slightest whisper, it wasn't even audible to the team members sleeping soundly in their tents. All she felt was pure bliss and relaxation; In her mind and throughout her whole body she felt a hazy euphoria that accompanies a great orgasm. Whole body relaxing, tension melting away and thoughts blissfully dulled as Sakura's sweet emerald orbs finally started to flutter closed. Her whole body melted into her sleeping bag like an ice-cube on a hot summer day, she could finally find peace and sleep before she had to get up.

Just as she had entered the wonderful land of unconsciousness, Sakura was woken up by something utterly delicious. "Sakura...Sakuraaa" Whispered the delicious voice of Kakashi as he smirked to himself, nose slightly twitching as he smelled something quite familiar. "Hmmmm sensei" the utterly clueless kunoichi whimpered in her sleep...3..2...1..."SENSEI?" She hissed as she realized that it was the real Kakashi, really calling her name more than once, really nudging her awake after she had just fallen asleep.

"You. Better. Have. A. GOOD REASON WHY YOU'RE WAKING ME UP!" She griped as quietly as she could and to this he just gave a sheepish laugh and scratched the back of his neck "Well it's time for your watch" he stated, and it was then that Sakura noticed. Sakura noticed that Kakashi was quite close to her, crouching and leaning forward "Uhhh Ka-kakashi?" She questioned as her face turned an awful shade of red, but before she could continue, he got the first word.

"You can go sit in the tree that's just a couple of feet away, it's a perfect perch" He stated, voice growing lower just slightly. It was then that Sakura looked over to the tree, directly on the other side of the fire; It was then that Sakura realized something...she had to ask. "Uhm...Kakashi. Were you there the whole night?" She barely got the question out, the embarrassment killing her as it felt like 10,000 pounds was just inserted into her stomach and it was getting ready to plummet straight to hell if he answered with anything other than "No in fact I was gone all night and just got back, I did not, in no way shape or form just catch you touching yourself or calling out sensei"

Much to her chagrin, Kakashi only hesitated for half of a second before removing his shoes and gracefully climbing into his bed roll and uttering a simple "Goodnight" to Sakura and within minutes, it seemed, he was sound asleep. So getting up, fully clothed, which she didn't remember doing, Sakura climbed out of her bed and made everything neat and tidy like it should be and made her way over to and up the tree. Not even 5 minutes passed before Sakura heard or rather felt a hot breath on her neck, her back ramrod straight as she heard the deep, smooth words slip into her ears like sweet, sweet honey "Oh and Sakura...Sensei. Is. Always. Watching"

After Kakashi's statement a couple of things happened. They happened indeed.

1: Sakura's 10,000 pound weight in her stomach returned

2: Sakura's weight actually did plummet to hell, taking her with it, only she stopped when she hit the ground underneath the branch she was perched on

3: _'What the hell was that?'_ was simultaneous thought by a Dobe, a Teme and an emotionless man


	6. Canceled

Lots of things happen when Sakura forgets.

This is what happens when Sakura forgets her...

Spar for the Day Was Canceled

Part 1

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTT

LATE. They were all late! The nerve of her whole team to be over 2 hours late to spar, even Sasuke! _'CHA WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM, THEY. ARE. SO. DEAD. CHAA!'_ Sakura repeated in her head at least 5 times as she marched down the dusty street, one of many in Konoha. Her cheeks flushed pink as she bounced around from stall to stall, asking, or rather yelling, at vendors and civilians alike "Have you seen Naruto?" or "Excuse me...Have you seen an INCREDIBLY ANNOYING BLONDE, ABOUT THIS HIGH?" or everyone's favorite "HAVE YOU SEEN A HUGE MOUTH WITH BLONDE HAIR WALKING AROUND?"

Word soon spread that an angry kunoichi with striking pink hair was close to terrorizing the village. One moment she was sweet and kind to an elderly woman, inquiring if she'd seen any of her missing teammates; Another moment she was picking up a kid who mouthed off at her, after she asked kindly, effectively scaring the poor teen to passing out after stuttering a "sorry miss!", making her even more mad, demanding if she REALLY looked that old!

Resuming her angry march through Konoha, Sakura decided that Naruto could only be one place; Ichiraku. Determination and a myriad of ways to torture her first victim running through her mind, said pink haired woman continued to the ramen stand. On her way Sakura saw a woman beating a man over the head with a rather long and dangerous looking baguette, _'CHAA POWER TO WOMEN HAHAHA'_ her inner sneered; While her attention was focused on the couple that was making a spectacle of themselves, Sakura didn't notice a rather blatantly placed banana peel until it was too late.

"KYAAAAA" She shouted, as the kunoichi landed with a lack of grace hard on her ass with a rather large thud. Laying motionless on the ground for multiple seconds as no thoughts seemed to flit through her noggin, she lay there *Blink* *Blink* *Blink*ing until she heard rather conspicuous sniggering and giggling coming from an alley. Just off of the road where she slipped, Sakura turned her head to face the direction of the muffled giggles and spotted 3 young teens, from the looks of it, they must have just received the rank of genin.

*Wheels start to turn* Picking herself up off the ground, Sakura stood with her back straight, face calm, smoothed out her wrinkled maroon shirt and finished dusting off the rest of the imaginary dust she thought lingered on her skirt. 3...2...1.. "GRRRR YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Was their only warning before a woman with large emerald eyes, flowing pink hair, cherry red face and fist clenched, charged towards the 3 extremely surprised and terrified genin. There was no escape.

45 MINUTES LATER...

An angry Sakura "Hmph"ed as she stomped away from 3 stupefied genin, all displayed rather large lumps on their heads and all were leaning against each other for support; This only resulted in them collapsing backwards with a groan of mixed pain and regret. Now miffed more than ever, our pink haired member of team 7 made her way to her original destination before she had to take a slight detour and correct 3 slight problems and teach them that if you mess with a bull, you get her pink horns; Her very sharp, pink horns.

Making her way to Ichiraku's, Sakura was very surprised to find, or rather, not find, a certain "Mouth with blonde hair" sitting at his favorite stool, slurping down noodles faster than poor Mr. Ukki sucks up water after Kakashi arrives home from an extended mission. Not to be deterred one bit, the brave woman asked if they had seen or heard from the "annoying troll" and proceeded to laugh hysterically when the owner's daughter, Ayame, claimed Naruto to be a sweet, young man who would never intentionally arrive late.

Stomping out of the ramen stand, thoughts blazing, Sakura set her sights on a new destination; Naruto's apartment. 'CHAAA LET'S MAKE HIM REGRET SLEEPING IN ON US!' Inner Sakura declared as outer Sakura had no choice but to admit that was a stupendous idea, and nodded to herself, armed with her newest idea in her arsenal; Locked, loaded and ready to launch a chakra laden fist.

Arriving in record time, the angry, putting it lightly, kunoichi looked up towards her team member's window, it was open...good. Inhaling as much air into her lungs as possible, the pinkette let out a cry of "HEYYYY IDIOT!" After 2 more attempts, Sakura was officially sullen and pissed all the more when the knucklehead had not come to the window like she demanded of him. So what better way to get your teammate's attention than to climb his fire escape and crawl into his window; Which is what the female did.

Silently crawling through the slightly cramped window, Sakura made no attempt to be quiet after that, taking all measures that would ensure her teammate's consciousness. Slamming the window shut was the first action she took; No result. Stomping her foot hard upon his floor; No result. Ripping the covers from Naruto's form; *SNOOORE* No result.

Her orbs rested upon the team member that annoyed her the most. He lay there in his pitiful little bed; Body contorted in a position that Sakura was sure was NOT healthy or comfortable in the least bit; Her eyes landed on his attire, his green boxers clad in little frogs with weird glowing orange eyes and black tongues sticking out to catch the wayward marshmallow. "What the hell" softly fell from her lips as she grimaced at the sight of his choice in sleep attire, deciding she had enough of his antics, Sakura made her way to his bedside.

Leaning down, pink hair brushing said blonde's nose, Sakura began in a whisper "Naru-" What was going to be finished with her screaming her lungs out into his ears, was cut off by the dreaming blonde. Sakura layed there, eyes wide as she analyzed the situation. Naruto, a SLEEPING Naruto, was curled up next to her like a kitten sleeping next to its play toy, arm wrapped around her midsection; The very midsection he'd grabbed her by only moments before, dragging her into the bed with him.

Suddenly feeling something wet seep on her shoulder, the pink haired woman gave a shudder _'HE IS NOT FUCKING DROOLING ON ME! EWWWWWW'_ Her mind screamed at her, and then she felt it; A hand made its way to her chest, giving one breast a slight *Squeeze*. Her emeralds bulged, understatement of the century; Face turned an incomparable red and if you were in the room, you would swear steam was spouting from her ears. Once again taking a deep breath, Sakura did the only thing she could think of. Scream. Scream very loud.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO GET OFF ME BEFORE I FEED YOU EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOUR FINGERRRRRRRSSS!"

With this statement, a couple of things happened. They happened indeed.

1: Naruto's eyes snapped opened, and he threw Sakura off the bed

2: Before Naruto could even blink a 3rd time or finish saying "Practice was-", Sakura was lunging towards him, screaming "PERVERRRRRRRRRT!"

If you happened to be standing outside the building where The #1 Hyperactive, Knuckleheaded ninja lived at 2:15 pm, you would have seen said blonde ninja. Flying out of his bedroom window, across the way, and crashing into the wall across from his building before falling to the ground; Where he lay unmoving, crumpled in a bruised pile of twisted limbs, occasionally twitching and releasing a broken moan.

1: "WALK IT OFF" Called a now semi-happy Sakura as she walked away from the window of Naruto

2: _'That's going to leave a mark...especially because I'm not healing it...CHAA!'_ Giggled inner Sakura as she walked past the unconscious blonde

3: _'Note to Self: Never ask Sakura for a wakeup call'_ Was the simultaneous thought of a Copycat, a Teme and supposed-to-be emotionless man; All of whom just happened to be perched in a tree, definitely NOT hiding, and definitely NOT feeling a little scared, watching the scene unfold.


	7. Hell

Lots of things happen when Sakura forgets.

This is what happens when Sakura forgets her...

Teammates Really Do Have Good Intentions...Sometimes.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTT

Waking up with an incredible headache, Sakura slowly opened her eyes. Glancing around cautiously, bright, jade eyes take in her surroundings; A single room with various paintings. Looking at the plethora of artwork decorating the walls, as she turns her head to get a better view of the room, she notices just what kind of compromising situation she's unknowingly landed herself in; Seated in a chair, seemingly in the middle of a room; Hands tied behind her back, and after attempting to charge her hands with chakra, realizes, much to her chagrin, that what binds her hands are chakra restraints.

"Where am I?" The lone kunoichi questions aloud to herself, "You are in my apartment, Sakura" an all to familiar voice breaks through the dark, silence of a corner that lies behind her. "Uhhh Sai?" She questions, already knowing the answer. "Yes, Sakura?" Her answer is confirmed with his simple reply as he moves to stand in front of her, again she questions him, curiosity piquing. "Uhhh Can you untie me?"

"I cannot do that" He once again, simply stated. Her anger starts to grow as the pink haired woman asks in a steady voice "Why is that?" *Silence*

"Why would I untie my own knots?" He questioned her as if he really wanted to know her answer...who knows, maybe he did.

With her anger now rising at an alarming rate, the kunoichi did what she does naturally..."WHAAAAT?! SAI YOU HAVE 3 SECONDS BEFORE I-" But she didn't get to finish her lovely threat as Sai interrupted her with "But you haven't heard what I want" and with a thought of _'Well this can't be good'_ she answered him rather miffed and possibly relieved.

"IDIOT! You didn't have to tie me up to get it..."

"I want a baby"

"..all you had to do was.."..."WHAT?!" Clearly she hadn't heard her team member correctly, maybe she fell in the tub this morning and in the next few minutes she was going to wake up to a different world; One where she saw purple bunnies and dancing Sasukes.

"I would like for you to give me a child...Now" Was the only explanation she got from the stoic man, who was looking her dead-on with a tiny fake smile

"GRRRRR YOU PERVERT! WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS-" Once again she was interrupted during her angry tirade, once again she was perplexed; Ok, she was officially waiting for the purple bunnies...any moment now.

"Please, I think you're misunderstanding what I'm asking" Sai stated, trying, without much enthusiasm, to calm the raging medic nin who could and was threatening his very existence

"Oh...WELL THEN WHY DID YOU TIE ME UP? IDIOT" She couldn't resist adding the little insult in with her question, she was just so angry and confused. She had a very sneaking suspicion a certain other 3 idiots were behind this; Oh well, poor Sai made his bed, and now he had to die in it.

"To show you who the man is, of course" Her teammate uttered this statement with his signature fake smile and a tone that obviously pointed out that this was something she should already be aware of

"WHAAAAA! YOU WON'T BE A MAN WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!" She screamed, enraged with the artist who dared to say that and expected to live

"I do not understand. Can't you just show me where the child comes from?" He questioned, cocking his head to the side, his eyebrows furrowed and contrasting with his smile

"UGGGH! Did Kakashi use his sharingan on you...again?" She gave Sai a weary gaze as she tried to assess her victim's...*Ahem*...teammate's physical state as well as what his mental state seemed to be; She gave a worried pout as she came up with nothing, waiting for his answer.

"No. But he and Naruto said you would love the baby as much as I love painting..." He stated with certainty

"YOU BETTER GET THAT BABY THING OUT OF-" She stopped on a dime as Sai's words rang loud and true over and over...and over...and over. Son. Of. A. BITCH.  
"Wait...Did you say Naruto?" She questioned him, with the rest of the calm she had left, not wanting to scare him away before she got her precious answers.

"Why yes. He and sensei said you, my friend, would give me a baby" He stated with finality, obviously confused because surely Sakura had gotten the message.

_'I KNEW IT. I KNEW IT. THEY ARE SO DEAD!'_ The more-than-pissed kunoichi thought to herself, along with the various ways she was going to make Naruto and dear Kakashi scream with agony as she maliciously grinned with an aura of death surrounding her in the background.

With the sweetest, most nicest voice she could summon, Sakura asked one little thing. "Oh. I see. Sai, would you go get Naruto and Sen-Sei, please?" Making sure to put extra emphasis on the word sensei, teeth clenched, breaking the word in two; Just as she imagined herself doing to the blonde and silver-haired idiots.

With a raise of his thin inky eyebrow and a simple hand sign, Sai disappeared.

**SOMEWHERE ON THE TRAINING GROUNDS**

"HEY SAI! OVER HERE" A certain hyperactive blonde called out to the emotionless man who suddenly appeared. "Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura has requested your presence" Never one for beating around the proverbial bush, Sai said what he came to say. Needless to say, Kakashi's never-ending curiosity was now piqued, so he asked what any normal person would. "Why does Sakura wish to see us?" Right after his question, Naruto came to stand where Kakashi was sitting against the tree with his favorite novel, and piped in "Where is she? We should go before she gets mad"

"She is in my apartment" *Sweatdrop* "Mhmm...and what is Sakura doing in your apartment?" Kakashi questioned, already holding the loudmouth's wrist, because he knew what was coming; Oh it always just had to happen when he was around. "WHAT? WHAT DID YOU DO WITH SAKURA!" Naruto demanded in his usual loud voice, lunging for Sai but was was caught by the ever vigilant Kakashi who was at least 3 steps ahead.

"I did what you and sensei told me to do, I tied her up and tried to make a baby. She is not too happy" He finished with a rather sullen look, but it didn't last long as it was replaced with his usual fake cheer and light tone.

With Sai's statement, a couple of things happened. They happened indeed.

1: Naruto gave another shriek and shivered from fear before trying to launch himself at the artist

2: Kakashi tightened his grip around Naruto and in a flash, the knucklehead was tied to the tree that the copy nin was previously resting against

3: Some light was shed upon this rather unfortunate incident

"Sai, when you...*ahem*...asked where babies came from, we didn't really know how to answer" The copy nin started to confess "WE DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD BE STUPID ENOUGH TO TRY IT ON SAKURA!" Screamed a frantically flailing Naruto from his spot against the tree.

"But you said when I tied her up, Sakura would see me as 'the man' and give me babies because she is my friend and would enjoy it as much as painting" A very confident face accompanied his statement, that is, until he heard what came next.

2 Jaws hit the ground with such force that if you were there, you would've sworn the abused earth cracked somewhat. "1st: I said SOME women like to be tied up when engaging in the sexual arts" Kakashi stated with trepidation in his voice, making sure to emphasize the word some. "2nd: I told you that some women liked to be dominated and shown who 'the man' is" He continued on "3rd: I tried to explain how much some women like-" His statement was interrupted by Naruto who was shrieking at the very confused artist

"HE SAID SOMETIMES FRIENDS PRACTICE...*Face turns bright red and river of blood starts to flow from nose*..MAKING BABIES...HE DIDN'T SAY KIDNAP SAKURA!" His voice reaching an all time high as he realized just what kind of situation they were in. By the time Naruto started wriggling for freedom and begging Kakashi, who now was pinching the bridge of his nose and trying to figure out a way to appease the sure-to-be raging kunoichi, to let him go before all of hell and a very pink Satan descended upon all of them, and ripped them apart, piece. by. piece.

Too late.

A tree came out of the near distance and swept Sai away into the forest "ACKK!" Naruto dodged random shredded roots and shards of bark as he kicked at the ground with renewed vigor "SENSEI SHE'S HERE! CUT THE WIRE...SENSEI?" He screamed; But Kakashi was long gone.

As Kakashi sat somewhere, safe for now, in the forest, hiding out until his former pupil cooled down, he heard a rather large crash _'Or was it an explosion?'  
_

1: Naruto sat on the ground, spewing all sorts of apologies towards the 'Pink haired Satan' as she stalked towards him

2: Kakashi winced ever so slightly when he felt the earth quake beneath the rock he was perched on

3: 'Son of A-' Was the thought of a 'Pink haired Satan', a Dobe and a Copy nin 1) Before 2) During and 3) After Sakura's mint glowing fist came into contact with Naruto's now black, purple, red and all other shades of the rainbow, eye.

4: All good intentions pave the way to hell...and at the end of that path, waits a certain 'Pink haired Satan'


	8. Mediation

Lots of things happen when Sakura forgets.

This is what happens when Sakura forgets her...

Roll As Team Mediator.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTT

Something was off. She could tell the moment she woke up; More like rolled out of bed and bumped her pretty pink noggin against the not-so-forgiving hard wood floor. After her tango with the bed sheets and kissing the floor, Sakura proceeded to literally have a run in with her also not-so-forgiving wall...and her bathroom door. Then our pink haired kunoichi, as if she wasn't awake by the time she got there, was really woken up; With a nice freezing cold shower. Hair still wet, temper already treading the thin line between staring some poor passerby down or blowing up entirely, Sakura trudged out of her apartment to meet her teammates for breakfast.

It seems something was passing through the city of Konoha that morning, for when she arrived, she was greeted with the sound of arguing; The voices that were arguing just so happened to be her men.

"Hey! Whats going on? I can hear Naruto screaming all the way down the street" Sakura stated with exasperation already lacing her tone.

"SAKURAAAA! SAI CALLED ME FAT AND I CALLED YOUR BOYFRIEND GAY AND HE HIT ME WITH HIS PURSE!" Screamed an obviously flustered blonde; Sakura's eye twitched with his statement, temper rising.

"Naruto who is my boy-" But sadly she was cut of by a very plain-looking Sasuke, she assumed he must've been angry about something

"It's called a kunai holster, not a purse" Sasuke bit out looking, might one dare to say, something other than stoic...Something had to be in the water.

"NARUTO, calm down. Maybe if you did eat a little less ram-" She never finished...that poor boy didn't know how to choose his battles

"I MAY BE FAT...BUT YOU'RE UGLY, AND I CAN LOSE WEIGHT!" The blonde boy screamed at the artist...but sadly the kunoichi thought it was directed towards her

"WHAAAAAAA" Once again she was cut off

"It does not matter, beauty is skin deep, but ugly is to the bone...Isn't that right Sakura?" Sai questioned her with a fake smile

"GRRRR THE FACT THAT NO ONE UNDERSTANDS YOU DOES NOT MEAN YOU'RE AN ARTIST!" A now fuming, literally steam coming from her ears, pink haired woman screamed as she readied her fist

"Your ridiculous little opinion has been noted" Sai gave his simple reply with his simple fake smile...too bad there wasn't anything simple about Sakura's fist

"DON'T TALK TO SAKURA LIKE THAT YOU ALBINO FREAK!" Shrieked the knucklehead who was also waiving his fist

"Your comebacks are the same just like the size of your balls; Small and worthless...Aren't they?" The 'Albino Freak' gave a little chuckle with his statement

"It's better to let someone think, and say, you're an idiot than to open your mouth and prove it" The Uchiha cut in before Naruto could respond, obviously proud of his witty remark towards the blonde

Desperately searching for a reason to sink her teeth into someone, the ignored kunoichi picked this time to pipe in..."You act like your arrogance is a virtue" Sakura scoffed at Sasuke "Please, DO US ALL A FAVOR AND SAVE YOUR COMMENTS FOR PEOPLE WHO CARE" As she finished, she sent the Teme a chakra laden gift to his cheek; He now sat with a hand print on his face, glaring daggers.

"HAHAHAHA BELIEVE IT! SHE JUST BITCH SLAPPED YOU!" Screamed a hysterical Naruto...poor boy...poor choice of words

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A BITCH?" Shrieked the medic nin, gearing both fists for a full-blown smack down, knockout, ass whooping

"Some babies were dropped on their heads, but you were clearly thrown at a wall" Sasuke stated with a smirk, bright red, angry hand print still graced his cheek

"I'd like to see things from your point of view Teme, BUT I CAN'T SEEM TO GET MY HEAD THAT FAR UP MY ASS!" Laughing maniacally, Naruto could barely finish his sentence, so proud of himself

"Keep talking, I'm sure something intelligent will eventually drop...Unlike your balls" Sai intervened, effectively drawing Naruto's attention

"HI! I'M A HUMAN BEING! WHAT ARE YOU?" Naruto screamed as loud as he could, the sight becoming rather comical as he decided to prove his point by pointing to himself and standing up in his chair yelling about 'Balls' this and **'MY MANHOOD'** that..._'OH PLEASE don't let him break out the Good Guy pose'_ Was the simultaneous thought of Sakura, Sai and a Teme.

"He's not stupid" Sakura announced to the table "HE'S POSSESSED BY A RETARDED GHOST" Sasuke 'hn'ed at this and Sakura laughed hysterically as Naruto fell over sideways, extremely heartbroken because he thought his Cherry Blossom was defending him

"I admire Naruto, he is a man who always sticks by his convictions" Sai breathed out, rather irritatingly calm and chipper; Naruto immediately perked up to listen to the rest of his statement. "You will remain a fool no matter how much you get ridiculed" As he finished, Naruto started crying a river of tears

"MOU! SAKURAAA let's go off together and hide, just you and me!" He whined towards his teammate, who, at his comment...grew red in the face all over again

"I have an idea!" She started, eyes gleaming dangerously; Sadly Naruto missed it as he started leaning closer towards her "Why don't YOU go outside and play hide and GO FUCK YOURSELF" She finished off with venom dripping from her tone as she stood and promptly stomped her way out of the restaurant; Searching for the one person she knew could fix this.

Apparently our #1 knucklehead didn't quite get the memo and followed her

Around 45 minutes later Sakura found who she was looking for and yelled "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Said aloof man continued walking, probably not hearing his former student yelling his name at the top of her lungs multiple times; Yeah...that was it.

Finally catching up to Kakashi, Sakura started to explain the day's events, and only stopped to sock Naruto in the face; Dropping to the ground like a hot potato because he ran into her. The punch didn't have anything to do with the fact that her ass accidentally molded itself to his unknowing, innocent hand...his reflexes just kicked in and squeezed as a precaution.

*Looks around slowly* *Siiigh* "Pardon me, but you've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn" Kakashi let out, sounding rather exhausted. Sakura gasped and opened her mouth to reply but her former sensei reached a partially gloved hand and rested a finger upon her lips; He then looked to Naruto who had been on the ground and about to yell, but he was cut off by a very clipped tone

"And your cry-baby, whiny assed opinion would be?" *SILENCE*

"Ah Ah Ah" He warned Sakura again as she was making a move to protest once more "Today is my day off" He finished, removing his finger from her plump, parted lips and trailing them across her jaw, he pushed his fingers under her chin and closed her mouth with an audible *Click*

Turning his back on his former students, the copy nin opened his book and began to walk away, holding up a hand with 2 fingers up as his personal form of salutations; From over his shoulder "Besides, you're supposed to be the mediator...Sa-ku-ra" His retreating form called, a familiar teasing mirth laced his tone

"GAHH...YOU SUCK!" The sullen woman called to the disappearing man, but before he disappeared, she swore she heard "AND YOU SWALLOW" being called back to her

With this statement, one thing happened. Indeed.

1: Sakura charged her foot with chakra and kicked her blonde teammate who was reaching out to her to be helped up; Too bad the part he was reaching for just happened to be her ass.

Sakura just didn't feel like being the mediator today.

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews! I really gave this chapter more of a crack theme, just for laughs. I usually really try to keep with how everyone would behave.  
Leave a review before you go! I love all of my readers


	9. Kami

Lots of things happen when Sakura forgets.

This is what happens when Sakura forgets her...

Mission Always Seems Longer When Sai Comments.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Imagine a brilliantly painted azure sky littered with snowy, pillow-like shapes, each one unique in it's own right. Envisage an incalculable amount of altitudinous trees, their colors ranging from the light color of vert to a darker shade of malachite and all the way into the deeper, typical forest green, all fluctuating with the direction of the wind. Visualize an ordinary sized bird resting upon an outstretched limb of a tree, its size being the only commonplace feature about it; The bird's preternatural plumage was emblazoned with dazzling amaranthine, radiant heliotrope, stunning violaceous, lovely lavender and celestial lilac.

*DRIP* *DRIP* "HEY SAI WHAT'S THAT?" Bellowed the only knucklehead Sai knew, sighing as he gazed down upon his newest creation's beauty that Naruto just abolished with drops of blood. "It was my newest painting" He sighed again as the crimson droplets raced one another down the page, then he looked up "Naruto...What happened to you?" He inquired. Receiving a sheepish smile and nervous laughing "Well I upset Sakura" accompanied by scratching of the back of his head.

This is how Sai learned that Team Kakashi was assigned a mission. This mission entailed having to escort a monk that was heading back to a temple in the east after acquiring a myriad of scrolls for his temple's use from Konoha. Sai also learned that Sakura was running behind schedule, as was Naruto, because their ever punctual team leader informed the blonde only an hour before the designated departure time, thus causing Naruto to panic. In trying to be a kind friend, Naruto decided to rush over to the roseate haired girl's apartment and let her know they had a mission and needed to hurry, but he didn't know that climbing through her window because she didn't answer her door wasn't a good idea; She was in the middle of changing and promptly sent him flying through the window from whence he came.

As they were heading towards the Konoha gates an hour later, Naruto chirping away to Sasuke who was tuning him out, Sai decided to try some bonding time with his female teammate. "Sakura" he started the conversation "Yes, Sai" she replied, waiting for his response as they made their way closer to the gates. "I was making my way to the market the other day and I noticed you were teaching some children" at this, Sakura perked up immediately "Yes, I was helping Iruka-sensei while he went to talk to Lady Tsunade, I just happened to be passing by when he had to leave" she clarified.

With a little trepidation "Could you teach me what you shared with the children?" Sai asked. Just then, a certain silver-haired jounin's delicate hearing picked up the conversation and decided to 'Just happen to over hear' what's being said. "Ok Sai, there are four crows sitting on a fence, if I throw a kunai and hit one, how many crows are left sitting on the fence?" She posed her question, now it was up to Sai to answer. "None" the pale boy said, a small smile adorning his face.

"Wrong, try again" sakura stated in her teacher voice "None" Sai once again stated. "Ok, obviously you aren't changing your answer, so could you explain?" Sakura controlled her annoyance, "Well you see, if you were to throw a kunai and hit a crow, the rest would fly away, thus leaving none sitting on the fence." The boy stated with the utmost certainty, "Well that's not the type of question I was asking, so you're still wrong, but I like the way you think" Sakura let out while patting Sai's arm, what she didn't expect was his response as he walked away. "I see, then you're teaching those children how to become idiots" she could hear the smile in his voice as he walked away from her; As Sai got further away from her fist that was glowing green and her mouth that was about to retaliate, a certain man was coming closer to her.

Arriving by her side, effectively drawing her attention away from Sai, Kakashi decided to present his own riddle. "There are three women in an ice cream shop, one biting, one licking and one is sucking her ice cream cone; Which one is married?" At his question Sakura instantly grew a light blush that fanned across her cheeks. "Uhh...the...the one sucking" She managed to get out without fainting of embarrassment. "Wrong, the one wearing the wedding ring is married, but I like the way you think" at the end of his statement, Kakashi turned to look at her before walking away to lead the group. "UGH YOU IDIOT!" She yelled before running to catch up with the group.

**MIDDLE OF THE MISSION**

The team plus one very annoying monk, who wouldn't stop preaching about Kami, were on the road again. The group was coming from staying the night at an inn, much to Kakashi's chagrin, because the monk claimed his back couldn't take the hardness of unforgiving earth. Now the monk was once again preaching the ways of Kami, this time starting with Naruto. "My young ninja, do you know where Kami resides?" At his question, Naruto seemed to think very carefully before responding "HE'S IN HEAVEN!" He smiled while pointing a finger towards the sky, "Yes my dear boy he is" was the monk's chuckling reply.

Turning his attentions towards our favorite silver-haired jounin, the monk asked his question "You my good man, do you know where Kami resides?" His eye crinkling to the point of where it couldn't possibly go any further and chuckling nervously, "Uh well you see..I'm not very OOPH" His reply was cut short by a kunoichi who was hidden behind his form. Finger glowing green, Sakura touched tendons and muscles between Kakashi's shoulder-blade and spine, making them spasm rapidly; This spasming caused an intense feeling of lightning to shoot all the way through the copy nin's back and into his chest. Whispering as softly as humanly possible "Tell him where it hurts Kakashi" the bubble gum haired girl got her point across as the copy nin looked up to the monk and put a partially covered gloved hand on his chest and choked out "In here" This in turn, caused the monk to smile and reply "Yes, he is indeed in all of our hearts".

Gaze now directed at Sasuke, who in turn glared at the aging man. "You, my frowning young man, do you know where Kami resides?" Before Sasuke could give some sort of atheist reply, Sai decided now was as good a time as any to pipe in. "I think I know where Kami was this morning, Monk." Eyes widening and grin spreading, the eager monk closed the distance between himself and the ex-root agent "Yes young lad! Do share!" He exclaimed. "Kami was in the bathroom back at the inn" With this, all members of team 7 whipped their heads towards Sai and waited for his reply as the monk nodded while waiting.

"Well this morning when Naruto got up, he was banging on the bathroom door yelling _'Kami, are you done in there?!'_" With this statement, a couple of things happened. They happened indeed.

1: The monk raised his staff and hit Sai on the head

2: Sakura raised her fist and knocked Sai the rest of the way to the ground

3: Naruto made his way to the ground from laughing so hard

**ALMOST TO THE TEMPLE**

The team was now making their up an enormous hill, Naruto and Sai were assigned the 'privilege', as Kakashi called it, of hauling the monk's impressive sized wagon, full of scrolls, information and supplies, up the steep incline. Apparently Naruto disregarded that he was in the presence of a holy man because every word out of his mouth was 'Fuck' this and 'Fuck' that.

Our dear monk certainly had enough of Naruto's potty mouth because he made his way beside the citrine-haired boy, who was pulling the front of the cart, and started a lecture. "Naruto, my dear boy, you shouldn't swear like that, Kami is all around us" He proudly stated.

"Is he in the sky?" The knucklehead questioned, "Yes" The monk answered immediately

"Is he in that bush over there?" Kakashi took advantage and decided to secretly poke fun, the monk still answered "Yes"

Suddenly Naruto tripped over a stone, causing the wagon to run into him, this in turn caused the 'Head with a mouth' to release an "Aw FU-" but was cut short by the monk who clicked his tongue and wiggled his finger in said boy's face. Chirping "AH AH AH you shouldn't use words that are unkind" he finished with a rather satisfied smile on his face. Just then, the favorite emotionless man of the group, that was behind the wagon and pushing, decided to ask something.

"Excuse me, Monk?" Sai started "Yes?" was the monk's expected response

"Is Kami in your wagon?" At his question, the monk seemed somewhat confused, but still answered with an affirmative

"Could you kindly tell him to get the fuck out and push?" With Sai's question, a couple of things happened. They happened indeed.

1: The monk fainted

2; Kakashi covered his amusement with his book

3: Naruto almost let go of the wagon from laughing so hard

4: "AMEN" Was the simultaneous thought of a pink-haired Satan, a Teme, a Dobe and a Copy nin.

**A/N:** Please review!


	10. Sugar

Lots of things happen when Sakura forgets.

This is what happens when Sakura forgets her...

Sugar: Part 1.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTT

It was a delightful Sunday morning in Konoha. In a certain warm, cozy apartment, a delicious scent was carried on a gentle breeze, from the air conditioning, swimming throughout the room. A buffet of aromas circulated around the cozy apartment as three watering mouths puckered in anticipation. The gentle smell of fresh, cooking eggs danced merrily with the scent of freshly chopped green onions and the pungent aroma of soy sauce.

One pair of stoic, onyx eyes betrayed their usual demeanor, in its place sat eyes filled with hunger and a closed mouth filling rapidly with saliva as they gazed upon the soon-to-be feast. One pair of inky, observant orbs watched intently as onions were chopped; making note to keep comments to a minimum while a certain person wields a certain extremely sharp, potentially deadly, object. A singular pair of blazing cerulean eyes feasted upon the visage of delicious ingredients and could no longer handle the temptation.

"SAKURAAAAA I'M SO HUNGRY! IS IT READY YET?" The group's walking and talking stomach with hollow legs bellowed. Naruto's only response was a *THWAACK* as a sturdy wooden spoon made contact with his, previously unharmed and un-red, forehead. Voicing his confusion to no one in particular, Sai pondered "I was unaware that wooden spoons were used as ninja tools as well" to himself, thus causing an azure haired woman to giggle; whether she was laughing at the damage she inflicted upon her unsuspecting teammate or because of her emotionally challenged teammate's obvious confusion, is not known.

"NARUTO DON'T BE AN IDIOT!" The irritated woman called out from the kitchen, finishing the rest over her shoulder "I TOLD YOU KAKASHI-SENSEI HAS TO ARRIVE WITH THE MILK BEFORE WE CAN START!" Making sure to bark out the sentence loud enough so her distressed teammate couldn't claim that he didn't hear it later when she, undoubtedly, is forced to unleash her wrath.

_'That lazy ass! He couldn't arrive on time for once?'_ Sakura questioned, knowing no one would reply...well, hoped no one would reply. _'CHAA WHEN WE SEE HIM WE'LL PUNCH HIM AFTER HE APOLOGIZES!'_ Obviously her inner-self already had a plan set, who was she to destroy all that hard work?

A sudden jolt of awareness and a certain, perfectly balanced brooding morose mixed with just the right amount of blithe, aura tickled Sakura's senses. Along with the clear-as-a bell aura, came the domineering, even though it was concealed for the most part, chakra of one Hatake Kakashi.

_'I might never get used to that chakra'_ Was her only thought as she wandered to the door, just as the doorbell shrilly announced the humble abode's newest visitor. Swinging the door open with her fierce strength and precise chakra control, the rose-haired woman let her words fly. "YOU'RE LATE HATAKE! YOU BETTER HAVE SOMETHING GOOD TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!"

Her statement was meant to demand attention, but with the silver-haired man's insouciant attitude at the forefront, she might as well conclude that the neurons in his brain stopped firing, because...well, he was in grave danger at this point.

Holding up a carton of milk, Kakashi offered a simple statement. "Hi, I'm the new milk man. Would you like it in the front or back?" To this, Sakura stared blankly at the man holding the carton that contained a sweet offering, her mind taking her places that she shouldn't be. Her mouth descended towards the floor when his eye creased, signaling his smile.

"Well I guess I'll take it to the front" He let out as he began to walk into the apartment and past a gaping Sakura. As he passed his baffled teammate, the sneaky copy nin let out in a whisper "For now". Chuckling at her obvious stunned expression and tomato red face. _'Well it seems that our cherry blossom has a mind like the rest of her teammates'_ The silver-haired man inwardly chortled at his subordinate's expense.

_'What just happened? I was supposed to chew him out and he says something like that? REVENGE IS MINE, CHAAA!'_ Resolve in place, Sakura makes her way to the kitchen to finish preparing breakfast. Determined to make the team captain wait just a little longer for his food, just to punish him for making everyone else wait.

"Alright boys! Here it is!" Announcing their breakfast was finally ready, Sakura put her plan into action by serving each one of the boys their own specialized plates, except Kakashi, of course. _'Lazy jerk, this will teach you to mess with me! CHAA!' _She finished her mental rant with a maniacal laugh that inner just couldn't resist.

All three of her teammates, minus Kakashi, were digging into their dishes as the bubble gum-haired woman took her sweet, evil time in creating the last dish, her team captain's dish.

A throat being cleared alerted her to a presence that had its sole attention trained on her petite form sluggishly making her way around the kitchen. Turning around to bark her question filled with annoyance at her pest, Sakura was stopped in her tracks. Emerald orbs were face to face with a rock hard, clothed chest, looking up, she locked gazes with a lone, charcoal orb.

"C-can I h-help you?" Was the only meek question her jumbled brain could spit out. What made her already jumbled brain even more confused was a deeply rumbled "You make my highly sensitive palate water"

Jade eyes bulging to a comical level, Sakura turned around and focused her attention on finishing the copy nin's plate. Once she was done, she couldn't move...frozen in place. Her back stiffened to a painful degree as she felt the moonlight-haired man come up dangerously close behind her "My plate?" Was his simple question.

Mind still reeling with thoughts of his actions, all the woman could squeak out was "What?" What she certainly didn't expect was "Do you want to hand me my breakfast...Or would you like to become my breakfast?" To cause the breath to rush out of her in surprise or shock, it isn't quite known.

Baffled was an understatement, confused, she asked what seemed perfectly logical at the moment. "What are you trying to say?" The last part was barely squeaked out as she could feel the heated breath of her comrade caress the back of her neck. An arm casually snaked around her front to secure a tight grip on the plate, now heavy with food.

"I can eat anything that you can put out" Was the last thing he whispered before he made his way to the dining table where the rest of the team sat, eating merrily.

_'WHO THE HELL WAS THAT?'_ Was the pinkette's thought before she slammed open the freezer door and plunged her head inside.

**A/N: There will be a part 2 which is the next chapter, the Sugar theme will be revealed. Keep with me! Love all of my readers. I also honestly have to say that I love writing humor for this group**


	11. Sugar Part 2

Lots of things happen when Sakura forgets.

This is what happens when Sakura forgets her...

Sugar: Part 2

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

Pulling her frazzled pink head from the now thawing freezer, Sakura slammed the helpless door in a most ungracious manner. _'Why does my team constantly DO THIS TO ME?'_ The frantic woman screamed inside her mind, desperately searching for an explanation. _'This is one of his shinobi tricks...I just know it is!'_ Was her final thought as she began pacing around her miniscule kitchen.

"SAKURAAAAA WE NEED TEA!" Effortlessly flowed from Naruto's mouth, albeit a little too loud for the ears of his teammates. "Left. Right. Left. RIG-" Sakura's barely audible whispering was cut off mid sentence and midstride. "YELL AT ME AGAIN AND YOU WON'T NEED TEA!" Came the response of the lone kunoichi of the group while_ 'WE'LL BEAT YOU TO A PULP! CHA SUCKER!'_ Inner Sakura continued her rant.

Finding the tea kettle in one of the lower cabinets, Sakura commenced her ritual. First, the azalea haired woman obsessively washed the kettle until it literally showed her reflection; more of a hazy, cotton candy-colored blob. Next came the fastidious preparation of Sakura's tea, two different kinds; after all, Naruto can drink the same tea as her and Sasuke, right? No.

"Picky bitch" was her inaudible, contemptuous whisper when she locked her eyes onto Naruto's loose tea leaves. From her position in the kitchen, Sakura heard what sounded like a spitting of some sort along with a loud clapping sound. _'I swear if Naruto choked because he's boycotting drinking anything until he gets his tea...I'LL DROWN HIM IN IT!_' Was her menacing thought as she snatched the whistling kettle from the stove and slammed it onto the counter after hearing said knucklehead's voice.

Setting her impeccably decorated teapot and cups on a tray, Sakura sauntered out of the kitchen.

**WHILE SAKURA WAS IN THE KITCHEN...**

"Hey Teme, I bet my tea is going to be better than yours!" Came the roaring statement from the loudmouth of the group. A light snicker followed the citrine-haired boy's statement, along with a "Yes, if you prefer the addition of saliva" from a rather amused artist. Standing up and pointing to Sai with a hushed voice, just in case Sakura was listening, Naruto let out his inner chemist. "HEY! SAKURA WOULD NEVER PUT SALT IN MY TEA!, DON'T BE STUPID" Only sitting down once all of his teammates mouths were hanging open in disbelief.

_'What a fucking idiot'_ Was Sasuke's inner musing, while he offered an eloquent "Hn" as his response. Confused with Naruto's response, the only thing to do was ask "When was the last time you hit your head, Naruto?" Sai seemed genuinely concerned. Deciding now was the time to clear up Naruto's botched meaning, Kakashi offered his two cents. "Ahem...I think the word you meant to use was salify, Naruto" Officially pleased with himself when his young subordinates quirked their mouths in an O shape.

Deciding to tune out the further bickering of his three pupils, Kakashi stayed silent. Instead, the silver-haired man chose to relax and sneak a sip of milk while Naruto's pestering nose was out of his business, for the time being. Just as his ever-present mask was down and his lips were sucking in the refreshing sweetness of milk, he heard it.

Equipped with ears sharper than Kiba's, there was no doubt the copy nin just heard the team's delicate, little blossom muttering to herself in the kitchen.

"Picky bitch" Floated to his ears as easily as a Sakura blossom dancing with the wind. Either from humor or disbelief, it isn't known, Kakashi did something no one saw coming; something very uncharacteristic for the silver-haired jonin. Before he could stop himself, milk was spewing from his unclothed lips; gaining the attention of everyone at the table.

Naruto sat wide-eyed, just staring at his former sensei, in front of him, in disbelief. Bright, citrine hair drooped and dripped white, creamy liquid; Cerulean eyes blazed with emotions; Mouth gaping wide, almost hitting the table. Reaching over, Sai pounded on Kakashi's back; fully prepared to save the man from choking to death. While the highly embarrassed man pulled up his mask in a flash, and tried to convince the emotionally crippled man that he was, indeed, alright, something else was happening.

Taking a deep breath in, Naruto prepared himself; successfully drawing Sasuke's attention. Resisting the urge to scoot away and out of reach due to the impending blows that were about to be dealt, Sasuke braced himself...and his ears. Sighing along with _'Nothing can ever be normal in this group'_ was his thought right before Naruto's inevitable outburst, and _'Not even that idiot's response'_ after the loudmouth's outburst.

Drawing a deep breath into his lungs, Naruto let loose. "AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Was barked out along with Naruto's hands coming in contact with his knees repeatedly; at one point even banging his head against the table. "Uhhh it wasn't that funny?" The silver-haired man half questioned along with half stated, also chuckling when his subordinate's asinine behavior bordered abusive when he started bonking his cranium against the wood table.

Murmurs of "YOUR FACE" were mixed throughout the knucklehead's continued "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHFACEAHAHAHAH!" Only stopping when his insouciant comrade slapped him in the face with a napkin along with a declaration of "Hn..Sakura's coming."

Absently_ 'So he's learned to respect Sakura's wrath?'_ drifted into Kakashi's mind as he observed the two young eternal rivals; the entrance of one pink-haired woman caught his attention. Averting his gaze, the silver-haired man watched as his female subordinate announced her arrival. Setting down the tray, Sakura's movements were as graceful as a samurai trained in the way of the blade; until she caught the fork Naruto launched at Sasuke and then proceeded to 'fork' him...right through his hand.

Multitasking, Sakura began to heal the orange-clad shinobi while passing out the teacups. Placing cups in front of a comically crying Naruto, a steel-faced Sasuke, and a wistfully smiling Sai; apparently he wanted to see Naruto flail around just a bit longer. Sakura purposely left out her squad leader, not forgetting the incident in which he left her as a molten pile of pink goo.

_'WE DARE YOU TO SAY SOMETHING CHAAA!'_ Inner Sakura challenged the perplexed looking jonin sitting across from her. Clearing his throat, Kakashi's life flashed before his eyes as he said "Ahem...I would like a cup too" Instantly regretting it when a malicious grin tore through the bubblegum-haired woman's lips.

"Of course, hydration is imperative to survival" Grin turning as saccharine as her tone. Apparently she was being facetious, because as she handed the teacup to her captain, she shattered it and lay the pieces before him. Taking pride in his widened, charcoal orb, _'I'm still a shinobi...MUTHAFUCKAA'_ Was her thought that was finished by a very pleased Inner Sakura.

Before Kakashi could respond, the team's walking mouth announced his dilemma. "SAKURAAAA I need sugar!" Was declared to the whole apartment; along with rest of the apartment building and its inhabitants. Questioning what she thought might be a hallucination, Sakura responded with a well thought out "What?"

"I...ahaa..can't drink my tea without sugar" Was the vibrant, young man's response as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. Knowing they didn't have a chance in hell of saving their imbecilic comrade, the rest of Team Kakashi's men just sat waiting; counting down _'3...2...1.'_

"WHAAAAT? You. Are. Going. To. Ruin the tea I worked so hard to prepare for you with...SUGAR?" Trying to stay calm towards the beginning of her sentence only resulted in clipped, embittered words; the end was full on indignant screaming. Throwing a chakra-laden fist into the suspecting blonde's head, the angry kunoichi stalked off; muttering "I'll get you sugar alright...I'll shove a whole pound down your throat...IDIOT".

*SLAM!* *BAM!* *WHAAM!* Were just some of the myriad of sounds resonating throughout the small apartment. _'Where is it?'_ The pinkette frantically thought to herself, ripping open another cabinet in her small kitchen. _'How can this be? Oh NO'_ Circulated throughout her mind, over and over as she continued to search. Upon finding the last cabinet void of any sugar or honey, Sakura's realization began to sink in _'I forgot to get the sugar last time I was out'_.

Standing still for approximately thirty seconds, the young woman was determined to be a great hostess. With a final _'Maybe I can use something else that has sugar in it'_ the azalea headed woman made her way out of the kitchen and to her bedroom. Calling out to the boys in the dining room "Hold on Naruto! I spilled something on myself while I was looking for the sugar, I'm going to change" before she disappeared behind the privacy of her door.

As soon as her room was secure, Sakura darted towards the one place she was confident was holding what she so desperately was seeking. Ripping open the drawer of her nightstand that held her panties, preferring to keep her undergarments close by for emergency packing, Sakura found what she was looking for. Small, oblong shapes of multiple vibrant colors stood out among the various pairs of lingerie. Reaching her hand towards one of the tin foil shapes, Sakura absently thought _'I hope Naruto will melt different flavors of chocolate or hard candy into his tea'_.

Grasping the foil wrapped candy in her petite hands, Sakura discovered something. Opening her hand, the woman found the foil resting in her palm crumpled; empty. "Huh...I dont remember eating this" She stated to no one in particular, reaching for the rest of the candies. "What? I ate all of them? I'm usually not this forgetful" Was her statement upon finding the rest of the seemingly untouched foils to be empty.

Tossing them into the bin beside her nightstand drawer, the woman was once again left to think. Casting her eyes back towards the inside of the drawer before shutting it for good; her jade orbs caught a glimpse of her answer. "Could I?" Was uttered almost silently as she devised a plan to sate Naruto's requirement.

A blur of pink whizzing by caught all of the men's attention. "I'll be right there!" Was called out from the kitchen as a cacophony of cabinets opening and slamming shut once again sounded throughout the apartment. The noise only stopping when the men heard a definitive "This should work just fine".

Sakura sauntered from the kitchen, a medium-sized cylindrical, porcelain container in her hand. Kakashi and the rest of the young men eyed their female teammate warily, thinking _'That's not sugar'_; _'I wonder what she's up to'_ Was the team leader's extra inquiry.

Hand slightly shaking with trepidation as she settled the container before Naruto, Sakura spoke. "Here Naruto, this is a simple syrup, it's easier than dissolving sugar in your tea" She spoke with such a confident tone but it shook as she came to a finish; Kakashi caught a glimmer of mischief accompanied by worry swirling in her green depths.

The woman who possessed rose-colored hair waited with bated breath as her blonde teammate poured the clear liquid into his tea. _'Ino's gift did come in handy'_ Was her only thought as she watched her friend begin to down half the contents of his cup. Declaring "Hmmm...this taste's weird" Naruto took another sip of his sweetened tea.

*Drip* *Drip* *Drip* "Bluhh Thakura...my lipth are going numb" Mumbled a certain blonde who was now dribbling tea from the biggest orifice on his face to the top of the table. All of the members of Team Kakashi stared with eyes as wide as saucers at the now quiet hyperactive shinobi who was letting the rest of his tea ooze out of his mouth; not that he could control it.

Picking up the cup to taste the ingredients, Sai was stopped by Kakashi. "Hold on...let me have a look" Was all the jonin muttered before he swept the cup away from the artist. Eyes widening comically as the silver-haired man locked gazes with her as he lifted the cup to his nose, Sakura almost fainted.

"What do you smell senpai?" Came the curious inquiry from Sai, followed with "Yea, whath in mah dink". Desperately trying to keep her breathing even, Sakura could only stare as her captain inhaled the contents of the frail teacup. _'I dont believe it'_ Was the copy nin's devious thought as he immediately recognized the scent; confirming his suspicions.

"Aaah" Was the only word he chose to voice; his young subordinate's were obviously unhappy. "WELL WHATH ITH IT!" Shrieked an exasperated Naruto who didn't even think to glare daggers at his female comrade; unlike Sasuke. Kakashi's reply shocked only one person in the room and left the others in a state of severe confusion.

"Well nothing is wrong..." He began, drawing in their attention. Finishing with "Except I'm not particularly a fan of 'Raging Watermelon' myself"

With Kakashi's statement, a couple of things happened. They happened indeed.

1: Naruto continued to slobber like a dog all over the table.

2: Sakura fell backwards with a comical cry of disbelief and passed out.

3: Not wanting to be left out, Sai took a sip of the tea too.

4: Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and he scoffed.

Standing up, Kakashi answered all questions with one announcement. "Sakura obviously isn't feeling well so I'll take her to her room" Was called out over the older man's shoulder as he carried his former student to her room. Dropping her from a slight elevation above the bed, Sakura was jarred awake.

Clearing his throat to gain her immediate attention, the light-haired shinobi leaned in close. Bringing himself down to her level, Kakashi maneuvered his head just perfectly. Feeling her entire body freeze in shock and anticipation, the older man made sure to let her feel his scalding breath on her lower ear and neck.

"Next time you decide to feed your teammate flavored lube, make sure it isn't the numbing type" After his statement, the flabbergasted woman glued her back to the bed. Eyes wide and searching, the cotton candy haired woman stuttered "You...How..M-my d-drawe-" before she was cut off by a deep, husky voice.

Everything her senses picked up was masculine; from the smell that was Kakashi all the way to his deep baritone. Making sure she didn't have enough time for her thoughts to completely process, the man baffled her some more. "I'm more of a dark chocolate and 'Sinful Cherry' type" Were the last words she heard from the man before he exited her sanctuary; leaving behind an already fainted Sakura.

With Kakashi's statement, Sakura realized a couple of things. She realized indeed.

1: Kakashi knew she fed Naruto flavored lube.

2: Kakashi mentioned liking dark chocolate...the type of chocolate that she didn't remember eating.

3: For Kakashi to have known that she had those items in her possession, he would've had to look in her drawer.

4: "THAT PERVERT" Was the last thought the pink haired satan had before her mind exploded with indignation and she passed out.

**A/N: Tell me what you think! Love you**


End file.
